The present invention relates as indicated to a fastening device which can be attached to an article of jewelry. As such, it must be extremely small and easily manipulated into gripping and non-gripping position by manual dexterity of the finger nails or finger tips. It must therefore be quickly and easily operated and be positive and foolproof in gripping or clasp position.